


The Days Of Our Lives

by PepperF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-15
Updated: 2009-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperF/pseuds/PepperF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Days Of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Many happy returns to that wonderful human being, my fellow mod sg_fignewton!

It's been a while.

"No! NO! Pass it to the... oh for—! Are you BLIND?"

Perhaps not long enough, she thinks – but with an internal laugh. She doesn't really object to the way they've taken over her living room, spreading snacks and drinks and long legs and loud noises and general untidiness. She's missed this.

Her eyes flicker over her boys. Not that she doesn’t have many other friends at the SGC, but there's something about her team, just the four of them, that's as comfortable and safe as a warm quilt and rain on the window. Like an old, familiar cliché. Like coming home.

Jack, of course, has the remote - something he's always considered his divine right (and after all these years she's still not decided whether the 'typical male' behavior is a smokescreen or not). He's located a hockey game – quite a feat given that she parental-locked those channels. Teal'c is exercising his subtle but gravitationally strong will, and sooner or later they'll find themselves watching one of the DVDs he brought. Daniel is riffling through her magazine rack, either in search of something to read or something to hit Jack with, she's not certain.

Daniel finds last Sunday's paper, and whaps Jack over the back of the skull, answering that question. "Hey!" When Jack turns to deal with Daniel, Teal'c steals the remote. "HEY!"

"Give it up, sir, you're outnumbered," she advises, kicking feet out of the way so she can put the chips down. Daniel leaps up and runs for the safety of the kitchen.

"Drinks?" he calls.

"A cranberry juice."

"Coke, please." 

"Beer!" Sam looks at the soon-to-be-Major General, and then at his slightly-spreading waistline. He gives her a blank look in return. "On second thoughts, make that another juice," he yells, nevertheless. Sam settles into her armchair with a smug smile.

Daniel brings in and distributes the drinks, settling on her chair arm (coincidentally at a safe distance from Jack). "Hey," he greets her, fondly, and ruffles her hair. "This was a good idea."

She waves her hand towards Teal'c. "The man with the plan." Teal'c is currently debating with Jack the merits of Evil Dead vs. Kill Bill. She's hoping for the former. Bruce Campbell kicks ass, and if they watch Kill Bill, they'll have to listen to Jack enumerating the wonders of Uma Thurman again. 

She leans into Daniel's side, he rests his arm on her shoulder in a casual embrace, and she feels a pang of happiness so intense that her heart actually aches. They're all here, safe, alive, happy – it feels like they've made it through. She lets go of a sigh... and the ache turns vaguely wistful. "I feel like this is..." She trails off, and nuzzles her head into Daniel thoughtfully, her smile fading. "It's the end of an era," she says, finally. All three of them look at her, and she shrugs. Well, the original team has been finished for a while now, of course. It was more than a year ago that Jack got himself promoted out of the field and off SG-1. But he'd never truly left – it had never quite felt permanent, perhaps because they'd been one team member down many times in the past, sometimes for months at a time. None of them had been ready to let go.

But today, right now, she finally feels like SG-1 – _her_ SG-1 – is over. Jack is heading to Washington in a couple of weeks, and although he keeps trying to play down the whole Head of Homeworld Security thing, the whole SGC is so proud of him it could pop. Teal’c is spending more and more time on Chulak, and they all know that he’s on the brink of moving back there full-time – in fact, she suspects that he suggested this gathering to make the announcement. Daniel has talked about nothing but going to Atlantis since Jack finally capitulated. And she’s finally accepted that offer to go to Area 51.

The idea of putting it all behind her... it feels like she's losing something important. "This feels a bit like a wake," she says – and then wishes she hadn't.

"Morbid much?" asks Jack, who’s been hanging out a lot with Cassie, recently. 

"Indeed it is not," says Teal'c. "We are not dead. We are simply progressing to the next phase of our lives. Now that we have accomplished our goals as SG-1," and she'll never tire of hearing the half-smug, half-amazed tone in his voice when he talks about defeating the Goa'uld, "we must seek new challenges."

"See?" says Daniel, squeezing her shoulder firmly. "Not a wake: a graduation."

Sam remembers some of the events around her graduation from the Academy, and smiles, shaking off the melancholy. "God forbid."

Jack looks at her, lively curiosity in his eyes. "Therein lies a tale?"

Oh, no. She's managed to get through eight years without them knowing about _that_ , and she's not going to break now. "I was talking to General Kerrigan, when I last visited the Academy," she begins, instead. "He mentioned that you were a couple of years below him. He told me about the time—"

Jack clears his throat noisily, ducking his head back over the DVDs. "Yes, well, let's not start reminiscing about the old alma mater now, shall we?"

Actually, General Kerrigan had nothing but the highest praise for Cadet O'Neill, but it's much too entertaining to see him wondering which of his less reputable Academy memories she might now know, and just exactly how she was going to use them.

Jack and Teal'c come to a conclusion, and Teal'c goes to the DVD machine whilst Jack leans back and surveys them lazily. It's been a while since they were his team, but she can see from the affection in his eyes that that's how he's thinking of them, right now. His kids. It occurs to her that, if she hangs on to Daniel with her right hand and grabs Teal'c with her left, momentum and the element of surprise may be enough to drag them all into a pile on top of Jack. 

She's tempted to do it, just to see his expression.

"What?" he asks, and she realizes she's smiling at him. In reply, she just lets her smile grow that little bit more toothy – just enough to worry him. It works. He narrows his eyes and unconsciously moves back a little. "What?!"

"I believe that Colonel Carter is feeling content," observes Teal'c, standing up as the copyright warnings start up. She smiles up at him, and he gives the minutest of smiles back.

Oh, what the hell. She's not going to get an opportunity like this again for a while.

"Carter, what're you – AAAGMPH—!"

\---

END.


End file.
